The System
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: Kurt Hummel always knew that he was special. Even before he discovered his new abilities. Eventual Puck/Kurt General New Directions
1. Telepathy

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS

Kurt Hummel always knew that he was special. But it wasn't until he was 8 when he figured out just how special he is. It started off simple; his father not allowing him to sleep over at his friend Tina's house. He was mad at he began to pout and scream. But when he felt something foreign, something not his own, anger and disappointment, he knew he could feel his fathers emotions. He pushed a little harder and found he could read the thoughts of his dad saying simply _he's not going to go no matter what he tries._

Kurt quickly backed away and simply stared at his father. He dove into his father's head again. _Oh shoot, did I scare him or something._ Before Kurt knew what he was doing the words flew out of his mouth. "You didn't scare me."

Burt looked at his son like he grown a second head. _Did he just read my mind?_ And then it dawned on him. "Oh god! You have you're mothers powers!" He said with a smile. "She would've been so happy. Look we need to put you into some training classes before school starts back up in the fall. You need to learn to control them."

Kurt just stared at his dad incredulously and waited for him to start talking to him. Once he realized that wasn't going to happen he quickly interrupted, "Daddy, what are you talking about?" Burt smiled at his son.

"Come sit down over here and I'll tell you." And he did. He told Kurt all about people called mutants, people who were born with special abilities. He quickly made sure that he knew he wasn't a freak, that he was just special. He told them about how there are good and bad mutants. That some mutants use their abilities for good and some use them for bad reasons. He also told him about the different level mutants. That Kurt was just a level 1 mutant at the moment but with proper training will develop to be a level 3.

The next week Kurt was put in his very first mutant's training class. The teacher taught him how to control his telepathy and taught how to use them properly. He quickly developed his powers and was capable of using them to their full extent by the time he hit 7th grade. He could read other students mind, feel their emotions, and even project his thoughts and feelings in to them. He had a lot of doing the latter.

It was the summer before 8th grade and Kurt was in one of his mutant lesson when one of the tougher mutants, Dean, came up to him. Dean's ability was to read people's minds as well but he didn't develop any other abilities like Kurt, simply because he was too lazy and arrogant. "Get out my seat, geek!" He shouted at Kurt.

Kurt has always been the nicer one. Kill them with kindness. 'Just like his mother' his father would always say. So in situations like this he tried to be kind. He never used his power for brute force. It just wasn't him, another one of his mother's qualities. "I'm sorry, but I believe I sat he first." That was a big mistake because before he knew what hit him, Kurt was being pushed out of the seat anyways. He fell to the floor with a thump.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted and stood. "Sit in that seat," he shouted and through his finger to the one next to his, "you brute!" Before he knew what happened, Dean flew across the room and hit the wall before falling to the floor. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like forever. _Did I just do that?_ Kurt thought to himself. Before he knew it the teacher grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room to the front office of the establishment.

His father arrived in less than ten minutes before he was shoved into the office. Kurt wasn't stupid; he knew something was up so he listened closely to what they were saying. "You're son has an extra ability. Telekinesis is a very strong ability to possess."

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" He heard his father say.

"That makes him a level 4 mutant and with proper training, which he needs to have, he'll be a level 5. If the government finds out they will take him away and keep him locked up."

"We can't let that happen! What are we going to do?"

"Keep your voice down. I'm going to train him properly and hopefully lock some of that extra power away. Mr. Hummel, you're son's power is pure energy. I won't lock away his all his telekinetic abilities away but I will lock away the pure energy source and make sure he doesn't get a hold of it. If he did, I don't know what could happen." She tells Burt.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"All that energy in one person can cause major power control. He could easily turn…" She trailed off and sighed.

"Okay, train him and make sure no one ever finds out about this." Burt said before leaving the room and taking his son home for the day.

***GLEE***

It was the beginning of Kurt's junior year and he couldn't be more excited. He finally left the Dalton Academy when his powers were all under his control. He walked through McKinley High for the first time and wandered around aimlessly trying to find his class. It was then that he stumbled upon a jock. "Hey watch where you're going!" The jock said. Kurt quickly felt his distress and backed away from the impending fight.

He was walking around the school at lunch when he saw the sign for a Glee club. Kurt loved to sing and decided he wanted to join. So he headed straight to the choir room. What he found there was completely shocking. Students from all over the social latter were sitting and talking and chatting. He felt like an intruder and when they noticed him he could feel that they did too.

When he surveyed the room again he got a glimpse of the jock that he met early. He was such a brute, what possible talent could he possess. Before he knew the teacher in charge spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, is this Glee Club." Kurt asked sheepishly.

"What's it too yah?" The jock shouted at him.

"Noah! That's very impolite of you to say. Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. Are you new here?" Kurt nodded. She smiled and introduced everyone by name. SO Noah was the name of the jock that he met previously. But apparently everyone called him Puck. Such a barbarian. "However, we cannot let you join. This a private club and only the great can join." He picked up on her arrogance before he snorted at her.

"Whatever." Kurt said simply before walking out into the jungle of which is high school. He felt like he was just denied a chance to make possible friends but quickly squashed the feelings. When you can feel others emotions you learn how to do that quickly.

He was unpacking his books into a locker when he felt someone's presence next to him. He quickly turned to face the intruder. Dave Karofsky was staring straight at him. "Look, freak, this school has a social latter, and Glee club is not high on it. The jocks run this show. I wouldn't have to spark," he snapped his finger and a little flame appeared in between his thumb and index finger, "some kind of confrontation would I?" The pun was so stupid.

"Look can you just leave me alone. It's my first day and I don't want any trouble." _Yeah but I do._ Kurt read his thought and quickly scowled at him.

"Look just do what I say and this school year will be a lot easier."

Kurt quickly ran out of patience. He never used his abilities against someone. He was always against the idea but Karofsky was just too far into his space to care. "Back off!" and with the flick of his wrist Karofsky was sent flying into the lockers on the other side.

Everyone remained silent and Kurt looked around the room to see the Glee club staring at him. He knew that they knew was a mutant now. There was no hiding that. Karofsky picked himself up off the floor and ran out of the room. Just then that Rachel girl came to him and pulled him into the choir room with the rest of the club.

"You're a mutant." It was more of a statement then a question. Kurt nodded.

"You have a problem with this? Because I'm proud of who I am." Kurt added.

Rachel shook her head before saying, "No. We're all mutants here. In the club I mean. That's why I didn't want you to join but now that we know that you're one you should join!" She squealed. He looked around them at everyone for their approval. Everyone was smiling at him in anticipation.

Everyone except Noah and Santana. Santana never smiled though so that was never a big deal for him. She gestured that she liked the idea and quickly walked over to Brittany. Noah however just stared, thinking hard. _I don't know about this guy. _Noah smirked. _He's kind of cute though._ Kurt blushed a deep red. _Shit, did I say that out loud? _

Kurt quickly needed to put a stop to it and projected a thought into Noah's head. _**No, I can just read minds so stop looking at me like that.**_ With that Noah smirked and thought again _that's kind of hot, but kind of sucks. I can't get away with anything now can I? _

_**No, so don't even try. **_Kurt thought and smiled at Noah who returned it with a grin. "I'd love to join. This should be fun, hanging out with someone and actually having friends." And with that he became the new member of New Directions.

**TBC…**


	2. They Want a War

**A/N:** GLEE AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS STILL DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

The next few weeks in New Directions were amazing for Kurt. Everyone one was so nice and always encouraged him to use his abilities all the time. Because most of the real class took place after school there was no harm done in using their abilities now and then. And when they used them they had a little fun with each other.

Kurt quickly learned all of their abilities. Rachel had the ability to scream like a banshee; something he regretted deeply. Santana could move super fast and you could barely see her doing so. He friend Brittany could fly with the wings that would come attached from her skin when she wanted. Tina could transform herself into a crystalline form of herself and Mike, her boyfriend, is more flexible than anyone Kurt had ever seen. Mercedes, his new close friend, could make herself invisible and also produce force fields. Sam could blow winds stronger than a hurricane and Quinn could morph her appearance into anything she wanted. Ask for Noah, well Kurt didn't really have to guess, and he was right, Noah had super strength.

It was Finn's ability, however, that Kurt didn't think was very safe. Finn was capable of making another person see things. Things that looked so real you could probably touch them if you tried. Finn loved to use it too; on all them for good and fun. But Kurt was trained properly and when Finn tried to manipulate his mind, Kurt wasn't having any of it.

It was a simple gesture. Kurt didn't even take it as offense, he laughed at. Finn had started putting images of naked supermodels and Kurt drooled at them before he realized what was happening. Kurt simply smirked and decided to teach Finn a lesson. Kurt straightened up his back and sent Finn a simple telepathic shock and Finn jumped back into his seat stunned. Everyone turned to look at what happened.

"Whoa, Kurt did you do that?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Next time, don't try to manipulate the mind of a telepath." Kurt said and smirked. Everyone laughed and Finn decided never to try and jump in Kurt's mind again. It was too dangerous.

Kurt simply turned back around to listen to Mr. Schue talk about something about responsibility. He glanced at Noah and saw him looking right back at him. _**What are you staring at?**_

_I was just wondering how you learned how to do things like that. None of us seemed to be as trained as you._ Noah thought back.

_**Well I went to training school before I came here. They taught me how to use my powers properly. Taught me how to contain them.**_ Kurt thought right back to Noah.

_Why would you want to contain your abilities? Isn't that restricting?_

_**Yes but I have too.**_ Kurt thought simply.

_Why?_ Simple yet at the same time very annoying to Kurt just the same.

_**Because I'm not just a level three mutant. I'm actually a level five, but they had to lock away some of my abilities because if the Establishment were to find out then they would take me away from my father and lock me away. I don't want that to happen. **_Kurt was terrified that they were going to do that to him. He never wanted to leave his father. That was all he had left.

_I would never let them take you away. You're apart of New Directions now. You're my boy. I can protect you from them, from everything. I _will_ protect._

_**You can't protect me from everything Noah.**_

_I can try my very damn best. No one will hurt you Princess, I promise you that._

_**Why do you care so much? That day in the hallway you couldn't have cared less?**_

_Things have changed now. You're on my team and we mutants need to stick together. I promise you Kurt, no one will ever harm you. Not Karofsky and not the establishment._ Kurt smiled at that.

_**Okay Noah. I believe. Keep that promise.**_ Noah smirked at Kurt and they directed their attention back to Mr. Schue.

A few moths later, one day, after Glee was over, the New Directions walked out of the choir room together and headed for the exit. Everything was going smoothly for them. No one messed with them. No one tired to slushy them or even throw any of them in the dumpster. However on that day things changed.

"Yo Fairy!" It was Karofsky and he was coming down the hallway with his goons in tow. "Did you think I forgot about what happened? No fairy pushes me around."

"I didn't do anything." Brittany said.

"I'm not talking about you angel wings, I'm talking about pristine and proper here." Karofsky shouted.

"Pristine is such a big word for someone like you." Kurt spat out at him. Karofsky scowled and took a step forward. Noah was in front of Kurt before anything got out of hand.

"Hey look, back off, hot head! Don't even think about hurting my boy Kurt." Noah said.

"What are you a queer like him now Puck?" Noah shook his head and clenched his fist.

_**Calm down, Noah. You don't need to handle this.**_

Noah began to calm down but remained scowling at Karofsky. "Look just leave us alone and walk away."

"Well you see, I can't do that. You're little 'boy' started something. He wants a war, and war he's gonna get!" Karofsky sneered before he turned and walked away.

The new Directions quickly walked away to the Auditorium to discuss what just happened. "What are we going to do? The jocks want a war!" Rachel practically shouted.

"Look we can handle this. They want to fight then we'll fight." Sam quickly interjected.

"No!" Everyone turned around to see Kurt stand and walk to the front. "This isn't between you and them it's between them and me. It's safer if you guys just stay out of it."

"No way, Princess; we're going to help you. That's what a team is for. That's what being apart of New Directions about. We stick up for each other. Kurt stared at Noah.

_**I don't want you getting hurt because of me Noah. This isn't your fight and I cannot let you guys put yourselves in danger.**_

_I promised to protect you Kurt. That's what I'm going to do, protect you. All of us just want to protect you and you just need to let us help because we'll do it anyways._ Kurt sighed.

"All right, you guys can help. But we're going to need to train and be prepared for this." Kurt said. They all nodded and walked out. Kurt looked at Noah one last time. _**I hope you know what you are doing.**_

**TBC…**


	3. The War Begins

**A/N: So first off I DO NOT own Glee. I wish I did however. Second, the Warblers will e making an appearance in this story but not until the next chapter. I know exactly where I'm going with this story and it won't be staying at McKinley in fact it won't e staying Lima at all after one point. It's going to be fun writing this story I can already tell. As for Kurt being like Jean Gray, yeah I kind of mixed his and Phoenix's characters together and formed him. His plot line is similar to Jean's as well. This may be a little shorter compared to other chapters only because as it may seem it really isn't the biggest part of the story. Now on with it. (:**

Training was intense. Kurt was in charge mainly because he had the most experience with schooling. Everyone was hesitant at first to put the new kid in charge of something like this but Noah quickly put them in their places. With help from Mr. Schue, Kurt quickly got everything organized and ready to go.

He started with Santana and Brittany since their abilities seemed the easiest to work on. He made Santana practice balance and agility to make sure she didn't have any mishaps while running. He taught Brittany how to control the wind under her wings so that she could hover not just flying around. Kurt smiled when they both got much accomplished.

He also worked on Tina and Quinn since they both dealt with transforming. He informed Tina all the abilities of crystalline and how it can deflect much telepathic powers when it's in its hardest form. But he also told her it isn't as strong as diamond so she needs to be careful. Quinn was easy because she already knew much about her powers. She's changed her appearance every time she enters a new school. She says it gives her edge, Kurt just thinks she's vain.

Everyone else pretty had a hold on their abilities. He taught Sam how to have a stronger wind and helped Rachel control her pitch and volume. Noah didn't need much help. He was all bronze, you can't help much there. It was Finn however that Kurt spent most of his time with. He needed to make sure Finn could control this power and provide stronger illusions and manipulation. Finn never tried on Kurt of course but he did succeed and it made Kurt very happy.

One day when during training Kurt got the strangest feeling. He knew the battle was about to come soon. He could feel it in the air. The tension was unbearable. Kurt wasn't the only one to notice too because when he turned to face the others he saw Noah's face in what looked like worry. _What's on your mind, Princess?_

Kurt would never admit it but he loved it when Noah called him Princess. It made him feel like royalty. _**Nothing, I just feel like the battle is approaching us soon. Can you feel it?**_

_Yes I can feel it in the air. It feels like something bad is going to happen. Look Princess, you're going to need to watch out for yourself okay? Don't do anything stupid._

_**I won't Noah I promise. I just hope we all make it out of this.**_That was Kurt's biggest fear. That someone was going to get hurt in all of this. Yes he trained them and they are pretty damn good too but he could feel the power radiating off of Karofsky. That boy holds a lot of power and if he unleashes it then there's no telling what could possibly happen.

***GLEE***

It was well into November when it actually happened. It was right after the rehearsal/training when Tina was hit with a fire ball. She quickly deflected it, changing her arm into crystalline when it hit her but Kurt knew it was now or never. He quickly turned to face the opposing fighters. Karofsky was in front with the rest of his goon football team.

"Well if it isn't fairy and his little league. Had fun singing songs and blowing each other?" Karofsky sneered.

"Let's not do this here. It can cause too much damage. Let's go some place else to fight." Kurt quickly interjected.

"No I think this will do just fine. It's the hallway where you decided to start shit and it'll be the hallway where it all ends." Kurt quickly jumped in front of the rest with Noah at his side.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean we could just forget about," but before Kurt had time to finished Karofsky struck again and this time it landed right on Kurt's bare arm. Kurt screamed in pain but quickly recovered to see the others charge at the football team.

Kurt could barely see what was happening. It was all a mess of bodies flying around hitting each other. Fire was flying in to the air. Nothing seemed to be orderly. He saw Noah slam Azimio into the floor and witnessed Santana tackle another goon to the floor. He had just lifted Johnson off the floor and slammed him into the lockers before things took a turn for the worse.

"Enough!" Karofsky shouted and everyone stopped and turned to him. New Directions fell behind where Kurt stood as the jocks ran behind Karofsky. "It's time I ended this!" Karofsky began to over charge his flame capability and Kurt knew what was coming. He quickly stepped in front of everyone and braced himself for the impact.

Karofsky through the atomic fire blaze towards the group but Kurt quickly telepathically brought all of its force into a ball. A ball that he was trying so hard to contain because if it should explode the whole school would be taken out. Kurt tried hard to make the thing dissipate but he couldn't. He knew what was going to happen and so did the other football jocks because when he glanced up he saw them running out the back.

"You guys need to leave now! I can't hold this thing much long." Kurt shouted to his friends. They all stared at him and they couldn't make up their minds whether or not to go or stay with Kurt. "Leave now!"

They did but Noah stood in his place staring longingly at Kurt. _I'm not going to leave you Princess. _Kurt turned his head to face Noah. He could see the pain and he knew what he was thinking about doing.

_**Noah, you have to leave. I'm not going to let you die here.**_ Noah simply kept his ground and did not budge.

_I'm not leaving you. Damn it I love you too much. All this time we spent together since you joined. I'm not letting you go._ Kurt stared and remembered all the memories together. But he couldn't let Noah do this. He could not let Noah die. So Kurt did what he never thought he'd have to do.

_**I love you too. I'm sorry.**_ And with that final good bye Kurt through his hand toward Noah and sent him flying out of the building where the rest of the New Directions waited closing the door behind him.

"Come on Puck we have to go!" Mike shouted at Noah. "You have to let him go!"

"No, I'm not letting him do this!" Noah shouted but before he could take a step, Artie quickly grabbed his hand and teleported him far away. He took him t where he knew New Directions were headed. Noah quickly dropped his grip and stared back at the building. "No! Kurt!"

Kurt quickly turned around after pushing Noah out and allowed one tear to fall down his face before letting go. He placed his arms above his face as the explosion unfolded and took down the entire building.

Noah stared in horror at the state of the building. He still could feel the explosion on his skin but not enough to hurt him at all. He quickly ran back to what remained of the building to find Kurt. What he found was the most shocking thing he'd ever seen. Under a piece of roof, Kurt was alive but unconscious. He didn't even look like he had been harmed from the blast but he looked like he was in a deep sleep, like he'd been put in a coma. Noah quickly picked him up and carried him over to the rest of the group as the stared in shock.

They decided to take him to the Cincinnati hospital and they quickly put him into the room with the rest of the comatose patients. They didn't ask how or why they just made sure he was in the bed and comfortable. Noah stared at Kurt's delicate porcelain face one last time before walking out of the building.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okay so Kurt doesn't die but he's in a coma and it's for a very good reason. The next few chapters will be getting interesting. Trust me. I'm glad you guys like it so far. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment.**


	4. Awaken

**A/N: I still DO NOT own Glee. However this chapter is where I introduce Blaine, Wes, and Thad. They knew Kurt when he was at Dalton and they were apart of his training classes. This is also where the story takes a turn into another direction. But the next chapter is where most of the fun begins! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing. Any who, back to the story! (:**

It was exactly one month after the battle between Karofsky and New Directions. Things were going as expected. Everyone was in a gloomy mood because Kurt was still in a coma but they were just happy that he hadn't died. The group was walking into the Lima Bean to get some coffee so they could all talk together about how they were. School was canceled because McKinley didn't really exist anymore so they all had free time.

They had all just sat down and were exchanging the usual when three men dressed in Armani suits came up and sat down next to them. "My name is Dawn Fisher and these are my two co-agents Lax Swanson and James Adair. We're here to talk to you guys about something. This something could very well change your lives."

"Who exactly are you?" Tina said first. Everyone nodded, wondering the same thing.

"We're from the Establishment." Everyone took a quick glance and flinched at the word. "Don't worry we're not here to cause you any harm. We're simply here to offer you a…proposition of sorts." He smiled.

"We don't want anything from the Establishment. They lock up people like us. Keep us caged in places we can't use our abilities. They don't like _mutants_ like us." Noah spat at the agents.

"Well what if I told you that we could offer you something that would put your abilities to good use?"

"I'd say you're bluffing. No government official would ever try to help a mutant."

"Well about a month ago, you'd have been right. But about around the same time that your friend got put in that coma," everyone flinched and scowled, "yes I know about him, and we'll be talking to him as soon as he wakes up. But like I was saying, around that time the government established a new department of sorts."

"And what exactly is this department?" It was Rachel this time. She looked interested.

"It's called the GMDD; The Government Mutant Defense Department. It's a department that specializing in training mutants into warriors for battle. You see a lot of crime happens because of mutants and our agencies cannot control them because they are too strong to handle. Other countries have also adapted to using mutants during a time of war. So the Defense Department opened up a new sub department dedicated to training mutants for war like purposes."

"And you want us to join this GMDD?" Finn asked incredulously.

"We already got some members from the Dalton Academy. They're being shipped to Washington D.C. later this afternoon. You can join them. You can get out of this town and leave all this behind you for a new future."

Everyone seemed to actually think about it. It was a great way to leave and never come back. Never have to deal with people like Karofsky or mutant haters. "I'm not leaving Kurt." Noah said simply.

"You won't have to. Well at least not for long. He'll stay here in Ohio until he wakes up from his coma. Then we'll ask him to join and you guys will be reunited. It's as simple as that. No catch. Just simply work for the GMDD." Noah thought about it before nodding and shaking the agent's hands.

***GLEE***

They arrive at the GMDD and walk into the building. It's a huge place. Almost like a mix between a college campus and a Government building. It has dorms and places for them to eat and sleep. The New Directions are quickly taken to their rooms and settle in. Noah places his picture of Kurt on his bedside table, hoping that he'll wake up soon.

They walked out into the lounge area where they were met by another group of boys. They were all dressed pretty fancy so Puck knew they had to be the Dalton Academy boys. "Hey, my name is Blaine Anderson. I went to Dalton with my fellow Warblers here. You must be the group from McKinley?"

"Yes, my name is Rachel Berry and as leader of this group I'd just like to say it's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel was so unbelievably narcissistic it made Noah want to vomit. "So what exactly are your special abilities?"

"Well I'm kind of like a Siren. I can sing my way into anyone's heart and have them weak on their knees. Wes here is more useful. He can manipulate someone to do whatever he pleases. He doesn't do it often though. It's against his principles. As for Thad here, well he's a psychic. He can see far into the future of into the near future. It all depends."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked. "Isn't the future definite?"

"No, you see every action someone does causes a reaction. Which means the future at one point can be completely different is someone does something else. You know?" Thad said.

"Oh I get it." Mercedes said.

"Yeah so how's Kurt doing?" Blaine spoke this time.

"How do you know Kurt?" Noah quickly interjected.

"He used to go to Dalton before he transferred. It's how he learned to control everything. His abilities I mean."

"Really? I didn't know that." Noah said almost to himself. "Well you guys seem cool I guess we could hang out together."

And so they did. They trained together and they got to know each other very well. The Warblers are fast learners so their training came easily for them. Months past and Noah was starting to lose hope that Kurt would never wake up. He stared every night at the picture beside his bed before going to sleep. He never gave up hope though. He knew Kurt would come back to him some day and he'd be waiting for him; ready to pounce and hold him forever.

***GLEE***

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It was a cold December day when it finally happened. Kurt opened his eyes for the first time in twelve months. His throat was dry and he could not remember how he got there. In fact he could not remember anything at all. He just stared blankly into the room he was in. He quickly glanced at his wrist and saw them name on the medical bracelet. _**Kurt Hummel, huh? **_He thought.

He laid there a while before he started to feel an energy rising in his body. He stared at the tray of utensils next to his bed. He thought about them floating and they obliged and lifted off the tray. He smiled. _**So I'm gifted as well. This is amazing.**_

A doctor came into his room and was startled by the floating objects but quickly calmed down. _He's awake. After all this time he's awake._ He read the doctors mind and smirked. Kurt quickly regained all of his ability knowledge but could not remember how he learned to use them so well or even where he came from.

The doctor called a nurse and started testing his vitals and all of the other things he needed to do. "So you're finally awake. How was your rest?" He laughed at his own joke. _**How arrogant of him**_.

"What happened? Why am I in here? At the hospital? In this bed?" Kurt asked suddenly. The doctor looked at him and frowned.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Kurt shook his head. "Do you remember your name?" He asked.

"I know its Kurt because that's what the bracelet says." Kurt gestured towards his wrist. The doctor just stared in shock.

"Do you remember anything?"

Kurt tried for a second but came up empty. "No…"

**TBC…**

**A/N: Still don't own Glee. I cannot stop writing this story. It's like brain vomit. It just keeps coming and coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little boring to write up until the end. Hope you enjoyed the Warblers powers. They will be a big part of the next chapter. (:**


	5. A New Target

**A/N: I still DO NOT own GLEE. So this chapter should be interesting. It's centered mainly on Kurt and the Warblers. You'll get to see Blaine use his abilities and watch Kurt have a major power trip aha. Also I love the movie Anastasia even though I'm no longer young enough to really appreciate it. The song is from the movie though so HA! (:**

Blaine, Wes, and Thad were walking out of GMDD to take a walk around the court yard when they were stopped by agent Fisher. They hadn't missed any training and they were just going to walk around so they didn't know what the man could want with them. "Good afternoon Agent Fisher." Blaine said.

"Good afternoon boys. I have a little mission that I want you guys to do for me. It's a secret mission so I need you guys to not tell the New Directions about it." Fisher told them.

"Of course, but what could possibly be so dramatic that would require secrecy?" Blaine asked. They were surprised with the words that followed.

"Kurt Hummel is awake. I need you guys to go down to Cincinnati hospital and talk him into joining us. I didn't actually think he would wake up but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh yeah. I guess we can do that. We went to school with him at Dalton before he transferred to McKinley so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Well you see, that's where the problem comes in. Kurt has no memory what so ever. He barely even remembered his name the doctors have informed me."

"Oh wow, that really is something. Well we'll try our best to get him to join." Wes spoke.

"You must, he needs to join, and he's a big asset if we ever go to war. So much power. Agents Adair and Swanson will be joining you on this trip. Make sure you come back successful boys." And with that, Fisher went to walk back in the building but stopped. "And Blaine, sing him a little _Anastasia._ I overheard Puck talking about how that was his favorite movie when they hung out together. Maybe it could help. We need him." Blaine nodded.

"All right boys, we got work to do." Blaine smiled and they walked towards their cars and headed over to get some coffee before they made their long trip to Cincinnati.

***GLEE***

Kurt sat in a room with metal walls. He didn't know why they put him in there but the door was being blocked by big guards. He started to wonder what was going on. He created a telepathic barrier covering the walls, allowing no mind manipulation inside the room. Anyone who required mental abilities could not use them now.

The door opened to bring into view five men. Two of the men looked to be in their late twenties while the other three looked like they were his age. He leaned on to the metal table in front of them and just stared at the men.

"Kurt Hummel I presume?" The boy with the gelled black hair spoke. _**Hmm, his voice is smooth. I wonder what he wants with me.**_ Kurt smirked at them.

"That's what they're calling me. Here, sit." Kurt gestured to the chairs as the chairs slid back to offer themselves up. The boys smirked at Kurt before speaking.

"So you can remember how to use your abilities but you can't even remember your name? My name is Blaine. This here is Wes and Thad. And the two gentlemen behind me are Mr. Adair and Mr. Swanson." Kurt nodded as a greeting to each one.

"My abilities are different. They're like an attachment to me; like an extension. I can use them at will. I also feel, stronger. Like there's something in me, an energy that I've never felt before." Kurt spoke.

"If you don't remember anything how do you know you've never felt it before?" This time Thad spoke. Kurt made a sound like he was thinking.

"I don't know. But I do know that this energy is strong." Kurt said simply.

"Look we're here to offer you a proposition." Kurt stared blankly at Blaine. "We work for a department called GMDD; that's Government Mutant Defense Department. It was created by the Establishment." Kurt's face dropped dramatically at the word Establishment.

He was flooded with memories of a man telling him about how the Establishment locked away mutants. The man also talked about how the Establishment only sees mutants as threats. He also remembered listening behind a door to two figures talking about how the Establishment would take him away if they found about him. He snapped out of his flashback and glared at the men in front of him. "What does the _Establishment_ want with me?" Kurt spat at them.

The boys looked taken aback by Kurt's venom filled words. "Well were here to talk about you joining the GMDD. It's a good department that has mutants working with the government as like a warrior training program. All three of us are in it." Kurt just stared at the men.

"I would never work for the Establishment. How do I know this just isn't some trick to have me locked away?" Kurt asked getting angrier with each word. He saw Blaine lean over to whisper something in Thad's ear; definitely adding to his suspicious thoughts.

"Can you get a read on what's gonna happen if we keep up like this?" Blaine whispered to Thad.

"No, it's like he's got this whole room on telepathic hold or something." Thad whispered back. Blaine nodded.

"Look we just want you to join and if you don't I really don't know what's going to happen. You're friends from McKinley are there as well and they are waiting for you. They told me to come get you and that's what I'm doing." Blaine said tiredly. "Don't make me have to use my abilities on you."

Kurt just stared and smirked at the boy. "I'd like to see that." He said and just leaned even further on the tale. Blaine simply closed his eyes.

When they opened they were a light shade of brown almost like honey. He opened his mouth and began to sing. "On the wind, cross the see, hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December." Kurt didn't know why but that song made his heart hurt. But he opened his eyes and the three boys were looking at him expectantly.

"Is that all?" Kurt asked. He wasn't affected by Blaine's song. He kept out all the manipulation with his telepathic abilities. The boys just stared at him in amazement before Blaine spoke.

"Your heart is supposed to be begging for me to love you?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Oh please, I don't even know if I have a heart." Kurt said plainly. The agent on the right stepped forward.

"Look Mr. Hummel, either way you're coming back with us. You can't fight us." Kurt simply smirked at the men in front of him.

"You underestimate me, Mr. Adair." Kurt said simply. They all stared and before they knew what happened, Kurt's hands flew up like he was pushing something and they all flew towards the walk on other side with a clang. Kurt got up and walked towards the door where he swung his hand and it opened with ease. He continued down the hall until guards showed and pointed their guns at him. They told him to freeze.

"Hmm, I don't think I will." And he made his hands into the same gesture that pushed the agents. The guards flew towards the wall and the wall exploded leaving big hole on the side of the hospital.

On the outside, the government back up men came out and kneeled by the vans in anticipation after they saw the explosion. They stared and waited in silence until the saw a figure gliding and spinning out of the hole towards the ground. When Kurt reached the floor he flung his arms out and an energy wave shot out and pushed all the men up and sent them flying into the air. All the glass of the hospital and cars shattered and the dirt on the floor came flying up into the air. When the dirt finally settled Kurt was gone and left no trace behind him.

***GLEE***

Back in D.C. Noah and Finn are throwing a football across the courtyard when they saw the Warblers boys walking quickly into the building. Noah hadn't seen them in a few days and they looked like they got into the worse fight. Finn and he ran to the boys to ask what happened.

"Hey, dude, what happened to you guys?" Puck asked. They stopped and stared at Noah and Finn for a few seconds before sighing.

"Look, come inside and grab the rest of New Directions. We all need to have a meeting." Agent Swanson spoke. He seemed upset or furious with something. Noah nodded.

They rounded up all the members and brought them to the meeting room where they saw the Warblers and agents Fisher, Swanson, and Adair waiting. Rachel saw the state of the Warbler boys and quickly asked, "What happened to you guys?" She was met by silence and a very angry Fisher standing up.

"We have a situation on our hands. I wanted it to be a surprise to you but it didn't turn out like I had planned." They all stared at him expectantly. He sighed. "Kurt Hummel is awake." The group's faces brightened at that thought. Noah quickly felt giddier than anyone else in the group. But his face quickly dropped when he saw the blank expressions on Adair's and Swanson's faces.

"That's good news right? I mean that means Kurt's coming here. What's wrong?" Noah said. He started to feel unsure.

"There was an altercation of sorts. I sent the Warblers here with agents Adair and Swanson to retrieve him and bring him back. He has amnesia so he can't remember anything. However, he does remember how to use his abilities along with the stories he heard about the past Establishment." Noah just stared blankly. _Amnesia, Kurt doesn't remember us? _He thought to himself. Fisher quickly kept speaking. "He attacked the Warblers when they went to go retrieve him. He injured hundreds of people when he escaped and now we cannot track him."

Noah just stared. Kurt injured hundreds of people and didn't remember anyone. It was all like a nightmare; something he didn't want to remember. "So it has come to my decision. I have decided that we will take Kurt Hummel. But he's much too dangerous to put into training. Kurt Hummel, I'm sorry, is your new target to catch and bring into custody. Bring him in or end him." And with that Fisher left leaving New Directions shocked and uncertain about what they were just told to do.

**TBC…**

**A/N: SO yeah, this was a little longer than my other chapters but a lot happens in this chapter. Don't worry, Kurt will get his memory back but there will be a twist to it. Can't have a boring story now can we? (:**


	6. Memories

**A/N: I still DO NOT own GLEE. This chapter was a little bit harder to write. But I eventually got through it. I hope you guys like the story so far. I love a Badass Kurt aha. I hope you're enjoying the ride of the story so far. Their will be sequel because…well because you'll see.**

Kurt walked up to what he thought was going to be a high school. When Blaine and his back up were talking to him they mentioned a school called McKinley. He decided he wanted to go see it and after what happened at the hospital he tried to be as stealthy as possible. What he found, however, was not what he was expecting.

He walked up to the charred remains of a high school. It was untouched and everything from fallen roof pieces and broken glass were all over the floor. He walked up the steps and walked down what he assumed was probably once a hallway. He kicked pieces of wood out from his way. "What a dump. I can hardly imagine someone as fabulous as me coming to such a place."

He turned and started walking down another 'hallway' when he got a sudden flash. Very quickly his mind showed a past him at a locker reaching in to grab some books. It quickly ended just as it started. He kept walking until he stopped again looking at the floor. There on ground was a scorch mark, big and black. This time another flash back hit him and he saw himself throwing his arms up in front of his face when a big explosion happened. The memory ended as quickly as the first. "What the _hell_ happened here?" He asked to no one in particular.

He turned his head and a caught sight of a large black wooden figure lying on the floor in what looked like it was once a classroom. He walked up to it and telekinetically lifted the big piece of roof off of the wooden mass. It was a broken piano lying on the floor. He knelt down to wipe of some of the dust but as soon as his hand made contact it gave him a sudden flash.

All the memories came back flying at a massive speed. He saw his first lessons at Dalton Academy. He saw his confrontation with Karofsky that sent the guy flying into the lockers. He saw everything. But he was not prepared for all the memories of Noah and him. He saw them walking home, talking and laughing. The most thoughtful memories floated back, of him lying on the couch with Noah watching _Anastasia _with Noah's little sister, Sarah.

"_I love this movie." Sarah said with her childish slurs._

"_Me too, she was always one of my favorite princesses. Even if she wasn't a Disney princess." Kurt said smiling._

"_You're not a Disney princess but you're still my favorite princess." Noah said to Kurt. Kurt smiled and cuddled closer to Noah._

He was even flooded with the memories of their telepathic conversations. The most painful to see was the one of Noah promising to never let the Establishment get a hold of Kurt. He promised he'd never let anyone hurt his princess.

Kurt's eyes opened and a single tear fell down his cheeks. "W-why would he do this? He…he promised that he'd never let them get me. And now…now the bastard is working for them!" Kurt shouted towards the end. His sadness quickly turning into anger for the boy who once loved him. "He probably doesn't even remember me. He went off and got some hussy, or maybe got back with that baby mama of his." Kurt said bitterly.

He stood back up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "That boy doesn't want to keep promises? Well fine, the Establishment can have him." Kurt spat. His scowl quickly turned to something of an interested smirk. "But I won't go so willing; not without a fight." He smirked at his new found idea.

A rustle of noise came from behind him. "Freeze, and put your hands above your head." _**A police officer,**_ Kurt thought to himself, _**how charming.**_

"You know you should probably call for back up before trying to mess with me." Kurt said nonchalantly without even turning around. The man stiffened, Kurt could sense the fear in his mind.

"I said put your hands above you head!" The man shouted.

"If you insist." Kurt said plainly and lifted his hands next to his head. Before the officer knew what happened, the piano came flying at him and smashed into his frame with intense force. It wasn't enough to kill him but it caused sufficient enough damage. No, Kurt had other people to deal with. His energy needed to be saved for them. He put his hands back down to his sides and started walking. He had people to see after all.

***GLEE***

A few days later the New Directions and the Warblers were having a little meeting of their own. They were given the orders about three days ago to find Kurt and bring him in but no one knew where to start. They had only one person who could possibly try to find Kurt.

David is a member of the Warbler teem and he was very good at what he did. He was a sensor mutant. He could find anyone, human or mutant, if you asked him to. His mind would send out a signal that would search for the person at request, no matter how far or close. However, he was having a hard time finding Kurt. David knew after the first time he tried that Kurt had a telepathic block on anything. It was the only way he could not find him.

They were all in the lounge area talking about what they were planning on doing. Noah sat their quietly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to harm his princess. He still loved Kurt, even after all this time. He could never lay a hand on the man that he loved. So Noah was at a loss because he knew what happened to people who didn't listen to the Establishment but he didn't want to let Kurt go through any of that as well.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" Blaine asked. They had been talking for a while and the sun was about to go down soon. "You know, about the whole Kurt thing." Noah turned his head away.

"No," Rachel spoke, "I don't want to hurt him but, he kind of leaves us no choice now does he." Noah growled. How could they even think about fighting Kurt, after all he did for them?

David was in the back of the room watching when he felt a tiny wave go through his mind. It was subtle and it left a lingering tingle. It wasn't painful but he had no clue what it was so he just ignored it. It happened again but this time it was a bit stronger and the lingering tingle hurt just a little. He quickly shook his head trying to get his mind together. Thad leaned over to ask if he was alright and he just nodded. He saw Noah giving him a strange look from across the room but he just turned his head.

It happened again but this time the tingling hurt like hell and he bent forward clutching his head. "I think someone is trying to send me a signal me or something." David said. Everyone turned to face him. "God, my head hurts." The wave hit again full force and he knew it was Kurt sending him these signals. No one could be strong enough. "I think its Kurt." Everyone stared expectantly.

"Well, where is he?" Sam asked.

Another wave hit again and he was begging for it to stop. "He's here. In D.C. but I don't know where exactly." David said and as soon as the words came out the pain stopped. It was as if Kurt was done using him. Noah stood up from his seat.

"We need to find him." He said with a fierce leader quality voice. Everyone nodded. Finn however started to close his eyes intently. He could hear something in his head. It was a voice speaking…no it was singing. Noah knew that look on Finn's face. It was the same look he had when Kurt first read his mind. "What's he saying?" Noah asked.

"Not saying, singing." Finn said. His eyes closed like he was trying hard to concentrate on the words.

"What's he singing then?" Noah asked a little irritated.

Finn opened his mouth to speak the words he heard in Kurt's song. "_**Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember; things my heart use to know, things it yearns to remember.**_" He said. Noah knew the song anywhere; it was one of Kurt's favorites when they use to watch that movie together. He went to ask if there was anything else but the room quickly changed. The whole group was no longer at the GMDD but they were standing across the water near the Washington Monument looking towards the Lincoln Memorial. Far away near the steps of the memorial was a figure standing. Noah knew who it was. It seemed like they were so much closer when yet they we so far.

Kurt turned his head and sang over his shoulders, "And a song, someone sings, once upon a December." The vision faded and they were back in the lounge room. The sun was setting and they knew they had to confront Kurt tonight. He wasn't going to wait for them.

"We need to get to the Lincoln Memorial now." Noah said plainly. They all just looked at him.

"What if it's a trap?" Santana spoke.

"It's not a trap. He wants us, more specifically me, to go after him. That's why he's here. I…we have to go get him before he does something stupid."

"Like he hasn't done that already?" Santana snapped.

"Then we can't let him continue. Look I can tell he's…mad. I don't know why but we need to go get him. We're still his friend and I…" Noah trailed off.

"Alright," Finn said, "Let's go get him. You Warblers stay here. I don't think he really likes you. Let New Directions handle this." They all nodded and got up. Noah stared at the sunset before sighing and leaving the room with the rest of them.

**TBC…**

**A/N: So yeah this was the 6th chapter. The 7th is going to be the best and I'm going to have the most fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little boring but it had to be done. Sorry, I really love the Anastasia movie. It kind of goes with the whole no memory thing with Kurt. The next chapter will be up soon. (:**


	7. It's All Over

**A/N: So this is the big scene aha. There will be one more epilogue chapter after this. But have no fear, I will be writing a sequel to this story. I was going to just keep writing and add chapters until I realized it kind of was a different plot line so it needed to have its title. But it will be just as good (I hope) like this one is. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. BTW I still DO NOT own GLEE. (:**

Kurt was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial in the cold winter air. The sun had just gone down and the street lamps and lighting around the memorial and monument started to come to life. He stared darkly at the bronze emblem at the foot of the memorial steps. On it there was an eagle with the letters "GMDD" written across it. It was a security symbol saying anyone who dares to mess with the Establishment would deal with the GMDD.

He sneered and was about to pull the atrocious symbol from the steps when he felt something move by him. He turned his head toward the direction but there was no one there. He reached his hand out but felt nothing. He stared blankly for another second before turning back towards the monument. A few seconds later he felt another quick breeze by his face. He had enough and sent out a telepathic wave to see what was moving in the area. The wave came back and he found that it was someone moving incredibly fast and they were moving closer to him.

He smirked. _**Santana, which would mean Noah, is not too far away.**_ He started to turn his head in each direction without moving his feet. He sent another wave out, this time making it go further. He was trying to find Noah. He stiffened at what he found next. _Kurt…_

Kurt smirked. He found Noah and he knew it was about to begin. _**Noah, how are you?**_ Kurt sent the thought directly to him.

_You remember me? That's great! Come on princess, let's stop all— _But Noah's thought was quickly cut off by Kurt's.

_**No! I'll never stop, not yet.**_ Kurt thought plainly.

_Why are you doing this Kurt?_

_**You betrayed me Noah. You made empty promises. You said you'd never let them do anything to me and yet here you are working for them. You don't love me.**_ Kurt frowned at the accusation but he didn't care if it hurt.

_What of course I—Look Kurt, this needs to stop. I didn't mean to…_ But the thought was quickly lost to Kurt. He didn't want to hear any of it. There wasn't one apology or denial in the first sentence. _**He must not feel anything for me.**_ Kurt thought to himself.

He felt Santana coming up beside him again but this time he flung his arm to stop her. It hit straight in the chest and knocked the wind out her. She fell to the floor coughing. He lifted her off the floor and sent her flying across the water onto the concrete on the other side. _**And so it begins**_.

Kurt saw the rest of New Directions coming towards his direction as if they were charging him like some kind of mini-stampede. He lifted his hand and made a sweeping motion towards the water. The water rippled and a mist of deep fog arose and clouded the air between the two, memorial and monument.

"I can't see anything!" Brittany squeaked.

"Sam, you think you can blow away the fog?" Finn asked in no particular direction. It was dangerous. Kurt could be anywhere and hurt someone.

"Yeah I think so." He replied before puckering up his lips and blowing a strong wind moving most of the fog away. When he stopped he turned his head to find Kurt there and before he knew what happened Kurt pulled his arm cross his chest and back handed Sam, sending him into the water. He tried to get back up but Kurt just gestured his hand downwards sending him below water again.

Mike came up then and started to attack Kurt but Kurt was faster than he thought. Mike through a punch to Kurt's right and then another to Kurt's left but each were caught in Kurt's hand. Kurt twisted Mike's arm before bending forward perpendicular to the floor and sending his heel straight into Mike's face. Mike flew backwards a few meters away.

Kurt went to continue his fight but Brittany flew and tried to latch onto his back. Kurt simply grabbed her arm and pulled her over his shoulder slamming her into the ground. He smirked at the two, "You two obviously forgot who the one to train you was." He said before floating up in the air to strike again. He made it a couple feet off the floor before a strong fist came crashing into his stomach sending him flying back, over the water, and then finally slamming into the memorial stairs; cracking the marble concrete with a loud crunch.

Noah couldn't believe he just hit Kurt. He hit his own princess, his love. But Kurt was about to seriously hurt Brittany and Mike and he couldn't let that happen. That wasn't his Kurt; this is the angry, betrayed Kurt screaming for revenge.

Kurt lifted himself to his feet before staring at Noah who was twenty meters away. He screamed before flying up into the air twirling quickly building up some kind of momentum. Noah and the rest of group knew something bad was going to happen so they braced themselves for the worst. Kurt came to halt in the air and sent an energy shockwave, stronger than the one at the hospital, across the field. The wave shattered all the glass and windows within a one mile radius and sent cars and anything that wasn't stable up into the air before crashing down.

Noah had never felt something so powerful and destructive before. Kurt was mad and he was not going to give up. He looked up from where he was crouched with his hands embedded in the concrete floor. What he saw sent his jaw to the floor. Kurt was in his purest energy form. His eyes were now two completely shining orbs of blue light and the rest of his body matched the color as well. Kurt was staring right at him, and if the circumstances were different, he'd still say Kurt was the most gorgeous person he'd ever met.

Kurt quickly changed back into his human form. His skin still had a little glow to it but he was mostly human Kurt. He smirked down at Noah before leaping further up in the air and pirouetting down to Noah. He reached his fist out and hit Noah directly in his jaw. This was their battle no one else. He went to go strike further but Santana quickly ran up behind him grabbing his waist. He quickly sent a wave through his back pushing her off and sending her flying away from his form.

Tina stepped up to Kurt and changed quickly into her crystalline form. "Come on Kurt. Show me what you got." She said defiantly. He laughed at her before lunging in her direction. She was quick and could deflect a lot of his attempts but when she tried to strike bringing both her hands to slam against his sides he quickly stopped her; grabbing both of her wrists.

"Is that what they're teaching you at the GMDD? Wow, even I taught you better than that." He put his right foot on her hip and then his left of her chest. He held her wrist before smirking and kicking his right foot into her chest, cracking her crystalline armor a little and sending her flying backwards. She passed out and her body changed back into its original form.

He stood in front of the memorial ready to end her but Noah quickly grabbed his wrists and flung him away. Kurt quickly latched onto him and twirled around his back before coming face to face with his past lover. They stared at each other before Noah threw his chest forward and down sending Kurt to the floor. Kurt pushed himself back up and threw his punch forward but it was caught in Noah's hand and Noah pushed him back and sent him flying over the water.

Kurt quickly saw Sam get out of the water but he had no time to deal with him at the moment. He ran across the water towards Noah. In the corner of his eye he saw Rachel coming and she stopped and sent a banshee scream in his direction. Kurt quickly swung his right arm forward moving the water up to deflect the screech. The mist made a perfect distraction and Kurt sent his fist crashing down into Noah's chest. Noah flew and hit the stairs breaking them with the force.

Kurt lunged at him again slamming his hand where Noah's neck was but missing by an inch when Noah moved. Noah quickly flipped Kurt over throwing a punch barely missing his head and Kurt lifted Noah up and sent him flying towards the monument. Noah stood and grabbed a big chunk of the marble monument and aimed it at Kurt. Kurt through his arms up over his face protecting him from the on coming marble. It shattered and dust flew up in the air and Kurt could barely see in front of his face. When it cleared he found one Noah Puckerman lunging at him and pinning him on the floor in front of the steps of the memorial.

"Stop! Kurt this needs to stop now!" Noah pleaded with the smaller yet powerful boy.

"No, get off of me Noah!" Kurt screeched. Noah didn't know what he was going to do but he was going to get his lover back.

"Stop it Kurt, don't do this to me. I love you!" He shouted. He needed to get through to this boy.

"No, don't say what you don't mean. You never loved me. You left me in Cincinnati before coming to the one place you said you'd protect me from." Kurt looked up into Noah's eyes. Noah's eyes began to water and he stared intently at Kurt, begging him to just listen.

Kurt was about to push Noah off before a sudden flash happened again. He saw himself holding onto the fire blaze back at McKinley. He turned and looked at Noah.

"_**Noah, you have to leave. I'm not going to let you die here.**_ Noah simply kept his ground and did not budge.

_I'm not leaving you. Damn it I love you too much. All this time we spent together since you joined. I'm not letting you go._

_**I love you too. I'm sorry."**_

Kurt opened his eyes and relaxed underneath Noah. His eyes began to water as he looked back up at Noah. "You…you really did love me?" Noah just stared at Kurt nodding his head. The tears came down his cheeks now. "Oh my god Noah I'm so sorry." Kurt lunged himself at Noah and embraced his arms around his neck. Noah just held him there tight in his arms. Kurt hid his face in the crook of Noah's neck and cried. Noah let his tears slide as he pulled Kurt up and they sat down on the steps.

Kurt pulled his face away and looked at Noah smiling. "I love you so much. I…I just thought you didn't love me like you said and I completely lost it. Oh my god, look at what I've done." Kurt said looking around him. Noah simply grabbed his face and pointed him back towards himself.

"I love you Kurt. We can fix this. I won't let anything happen to you." He leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips on his own. The kiss was way overdue and filled with passion and love. He never wanted it to end. When they pulled back to breathe Kurt was smiling. Kurt was about to say something before he felt a shock in his brain and his mind slip unconscious in Noah's arms. Noah looked up and saw the Warbler boys coming.

"What did you assholes do to my princess?" Noah screamed at them. By now all the New Direction members were limping over to Noah and Kurt. Wes was the first to speak.

"I didn't do much. I just sent his body into unconsciousness. He'll wake up tomorrow and be fine." Wes spoke smugly.

"Yeah but why did you do it? He surrendered and was going to come work with us willingly." Noah shouted again.

Blaine looked at Noah incredulously. "Do you really think Fisher is going to let Kurt work with us? Of course not, he's going to lock him away like the dangerous mutant he is." Noah was furious at the thought.

"You're not taking him away from me! I won't let you." He went to cover Kurt but his arms stayed at his side and Kurt fell to the floor. "What that the hell did you do to me?"

"Noah, you are a big part of this team. I'm not letting you mess this up for yourself because of some lost cause love. Face it, it'll never work. And even if you ran away with him, you'd be on the run forever. Just let him be taken away easily." Wes said.

Noah looked down at his princess contemplating this. "I love you princess. And he's right. If you don't get put away they'll kill you and I don't want them to kill you. Please, forgive me." He said. He took off the locket with his and Kurt's names engraved on the heart shaped pendent and placed it around Kurt's neck. "I love you so much." His eyes watered and tears began to fall onto his cheeks.

Thad came over and picked Kurt up out Noah's hands and carried him away. New Directions quickly gathered around Noah and the girls embraced him while he cried as the boys glared and scowled at the Warblers who were walking away. Noah whispered one last time, "Please forgive me."

**A/N: Don't kill me! Okay yes I said it was eventual Puck/Kurt and it is going to happen. But you are going to have to ready my sequel to find out what happens after this. It will be called The League and I'm already writing it. I'm on Spring Break so I'm pretty sure I'll be updating fast like I usually do on that one too. I hoped you guys like it. There's going to be one short epilogue chapter after this one.**


	8. Epilogue: A Princess is Born

**A/N: Okay so this is the Epilogue and final chapter of this part of my series that I'm doing. I'm currently writing the Sequel and the first chapter should be up soon. I have a lot of free time if you haven't already noticed so that one should be written soon. There will be one more sequel after that one as final story. But for right now, enjoy the Epilogue. (:**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Kurt sat in his metal cell. The metal was made of pure platinum so none of his telekinetic or telepathic abilities could force the walls open. He was a prisoner. He was locked away from society and deemed unworthy to be trusted. They locked him away with the worst of the bunch. The only thing he was allowed was the music box he requested. It played his favorite melody from _Anastasia_ and he would hum and sing a lot to the music when he was bored.

When he first awoke he was angry. He thought Noah betrayed him. But when he felt the chain around his neck and saw the heart shaped pendant he thought the worse. _**They must have killed him. He was trying to protect me. Those bastards, if I ever get out of this place the Establishment will crumble to my feet.**_ Kurt thought to himself.

They days past and then the weeks past. Soon months were passing by as well. Kurt wasn't visited by anyone who wasn't a government guard. They fed him through the slot of door but were always careful not to get too close. He was never allowed outside the room without the guard's permission. Slowly Kurt's fury for the Establishment grew. How could they take his Noah away from him? Little did Kurt no that Noah was perfectly fine. He didn't know that though. He assumed him to be dead. Why else would he be in this prison cell.

Soon six months had passed and Kurt was just full of the most ferocious fury anyone had ever seen. The guards never even touched the door without some kind of platinum gloves and armor. But one day Kurt was sitting at the metal desk they had in the room listening to the music box play.

He hummed along but heard a loud bang come from the outside of his room. Kurt turned his head to face the door and narrowed his eyes. _**What's going on out there?**_ He stood but heard an explosion coming from the corner of the underground building. He quickly stepped so that he was a few meters away from the door and prepared himself for whatever was happening. He heard the guards outside the door scream and go silent. He smirked. _**Bastards got what they deserve.**_

The door to his room quickly flew off its hinges and went backwards towards the hallway. Kurt quickly changed into his pure energy form preparing for a battle before he heard a man speak.

"No need to be alarmed Mr. Hummel. We have come to offer you something." The man spoke. He wearing a black leather suit and his eyes were a deep shade of mahogany.

Kurt stared at the man before he noticed five others walk into the room as his back up. Three of which were men and the other two looked to be women. "And just who exactly are you?" Kurt spoke. His voiced echoed when he was in this form.

"We are a group of individuals who share the same interest as you." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the man. His blue orbs of light for eyes just staring at the man waiting for him to continue. "We want what you want, to take down the Establishment. Their reign has been for too long. Humans telling mutants what to do as if they were superior is absurd. Mutants are the superior ones. We have the extra abilities, not humans. Help us, help us take down the Establishment."

Kurt stared at the group before him. He was still in his energy state because he didn't quite believe them yet. "What do you call yourselves?" He asked.

"We are…The System. We are going to take them down and we'd love your help." The man said again.

"And if I decline?" Kurt asked.

"Well it's either you join us and help a cause you like, or stay here and rot in this cell. What's it going to be Mr. Hummel?" The man asked expectantly.

Kurt thought for a few seconds before smiling. "Call me princess." He said before changing back into his normal state. Kurt would be glad to take down the very people who took his love away from him. The group just smiled and the man offered his hand to Kurt who took it as they walked out to plan the Establishment's demise.

**A/N: So I hope this got you excited for the sequel. I hope you guys will continue reading this series. I have a lot of fun writing it. There are so many twists and turns ahead. What will happen when Kurt finds out Noah's alive? Read the sequel when I put it out. (:**


End file.
